


Wilson

by PendulumPending



Series: How the Merc won America's heart [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Deadpool References, Deadpool being Deadpool, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Oblivious Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumPending/pseuds/PendulumPending
Summary: A chuckle from Sam and cocky smile from Bucky elicit a groan from The Captain. " You promised Buck" hands on hips now " Thought you were a man of your word pal...".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: How the Merc won America's heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really tried. The hardest thing to capture is chemistry.

He doesn't know why he let this get out of hand but he regrets not stopping this fiasco from happening. Now he's had to sit through listening to his best friend tip toe around feelings he has for his new best friend.

His life is a B-grade romcom.

And that's not all folks, he's pretty sure he's fallen pretty hard for said bestie too. He'd laugh if he wasn't so emotional stunted, he'd need some kind of emotional processing software upgrade.

A traitorous laugh escapes his lips as he thinks of all the times Sam has had to intervene with a " Nah Buck, stop talking about yourself like you're some kind of droid ! The hells wrong with you..."

He's so careful with his other patients but never with Bucky, always so honest and brash. Bucky loves it.

His outburst doesn't go unnoticed; Sam and Steve look up from their series binge to raise their synchronized brows at him. ( He has never hated eyebrows but this specific pair make him want to put himself back in cryo).

He shrugs from where he sits on the kitchen floor, upper body sat in the freezer with a half demolished ice-cream pint on his lap. Steve shrugs right back and makes to turn away again, Sam however, he never let's anything go so he continues staring ( he at least has the decency to put the eyebrows away ).

Steve rambles on for a good few minutes before realizing that the two have been staring intensely at each other. His voice slowly fades to silence, train of thought lost.

He finally just sighs, " That's not fair " he complains as he slowly gets up from the couch. " We agreed you wouldn't use that Blue Steel thing he likes".

A chuckle from Sam and cocky smile from Bucky elicit a groan from The Captain. " You _promised_ Buck" hands on hips now " Thought you were a man of your word pal...".

Another quiet chuckle, this time from the ice-cream eating ex-assasin " Desperate times pal " he smirks, an honest to God bad guy smirk that has even himself creeped out. But Sam seems to like it, throwing one in his direction in return.

Sam's phone comes to life suddenly, he politely excuses himself to take the call. Leaving Buck with a less than happy best friend on his hands who's walking towards him now with a murderous look in his disarmingly blue eyes.

No worries.

James Buchanan Barnes has disabled bombs and wrestled giant Russian men, he can handle this. He stands from his self-imposed half-cryo to hold up the tub of ice-cream to Steve as a peace offering.

No dice. It gets slammed to the floor.

"Huh." He thinks " Never seen him mad enough to waste food." And then wonders " Is ice-cream food though?".

He misses quite a bit of Steve's rant, or the point he's trying to get across (really depends on who you ask),and has to squint his eyes to make himself really listen.

He didn't try hard enough.

He ends up trying to break his friends choke hold while trying to avoid making any sound so that Sam doesn't witness this amazing display of maturity.

Unfortunately, Sam walks in mid-silent scuffle with the biggest smile on his face. It disappears frighteningly quick once he sees his two friends on the kitchen floor. His gaze freezing them to the spot, they both hold their breath waiting for a lecture on white boys being the bane of his existence... that never comes. He sighs long sufferingly and proceeds to untangle them. Taking the time to strip Bucky of his ice-cream stained t-shirt and wipe his prosthetic arm with it.

He assumes it means he's won.

*

He might've read it wrong because an hour later both he and Steve have been left alone in their shared apartment to figure out how in the world they didn't notice Wade Wilson hanging around Sam.

Wilson is currently running around New York rooftops tagging them with his undying love for chimichangas and Sam Wilson. The TV reporter they _used_ to like is even interviewing him as they watch the evening News in utter disgust.

So many questions. The most important being... " Does Sam know that Wade has a healing factor...?" wonders Steve.

No... No he doesn't. They nod in mutual agreement, newly united in their jealousy.

They both have the skills to make it look like an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so just to explain...Sam will think Wade is dead and move on....
> 
> I really want to know how Sam and Wade met.Also...their surnames are really convenient in terms of marriage admin. No one has to change their name or anything.


End file.
